


Happy Moments

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baby, Baby Jordan Green, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F L U F F, F/M, Fluff, Marper - Freeform, Memori (Implied), i'm a;lskdjf;alsdkjf;laksdjf;laksjdf;lakj, okay time to go cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Monty & Harper's first Christmas with Jordanaka an excuse for my heart to literally burst out of my chest.





	Happy Moments

Harper felt bad for not being to help out with Christmas dinner, but she had recently found if she put down Jordan he would cry. Not that she was particularly complaining about it. She much preferred to have him in her arms or Monty to be holding him than anything. He was only three months old and still, Harper couldn’t believe how  _ lucky _ she was. She walked into the kitchen, where Murphy and Monty were arguing about what spice to use and Emori was watching, amused.

Her eyes immediately widened, and her features softened when she saw Harper and Jordan. She hopped off the counter and towards them, holding out her finger so that Jordan could immediately try and grab it and bring it to his mouth.

“Oh, no JJ. You can’t have Auntie Emori’s finger.” 

Jordan babbled while staring at Emori.

Monty turned, kissing Harper and brushing a light kiss on Jordan’s forehead. “He’s not being too fussy or anything? You don’t need any help?” he asked, slight concern on his face but mostly adoration for his son. Jordan smiled up at Monty, cooing. Monty’s features softened further. “Hello, Jordan. You’re not causing too much trouble for your mom, are you?” When Jordan replied with an “oh”, Monty laughed and said, “Good. Save the trouble for Grandma Green.”

Harper tried to hold in laughter when she saw Murphy put the spice that he wanted into whatever was cooking in the pot. Monty noticed that he was doing this and smacked him lightly upside the head, but Murphy simply shrugged and stuck his tongue out towards where Jordan was. Jordan tried to imitate the expression, but ended up with just a bit of his tongue sticking out and looking more cute than anything.

“Em, can you get his bottle? It’s almost feeding time.”

Emori nodded and got the bottle out, following Harper’s instructions on how to get it ready and then handing it to her just when Jordan started to make grumpy expressions.

“Hi, yes honey. Look! It’s your bottle.” Harper didn’t have to do much work, because he eagerly started to drink from the bottle, even holding onto it for a few moments at a time. Jordan quickly finished, and Murphy and Emori were shuffling out of the house, muttering something about getting ready for dinner.

Harper handed Jordan off to Monty and went to go start cleaning up, despite Monty’s protests.

After about an hour, she returned to the living room to find Monty half asleep on the couch and Jordan asleep on Monty’s chest, looking absolutely tiny compared to Monty. 

Harper’s heart nearly exploded, and she whispered, “I love you both so very much.”

Monty surprised her by pulling her into a quick kiss. “We love you so much, too. Merry Christmas, Harper. Thank you for giving me this.”

She replied, “Merry Christmas, Monty. Thank  _ you _ for giving me this.”


End file.
